What the hell?
by Ibbly5
Summary: Beca and Chloe are from totally different worlds in high school; Beca is a quiet kid while Chloe is a gorgeous popular queen. Until one day their paths cross in a highly confusing event. High school fic AU Bechloe
1. Chapter 1

"Start from the beginning."

Jesse slammed the door behind him as he sat down on the couch in Beca's attic.

"I don't even know Jesse."

"Come on you called me saying you're having a crisis, I need some information Becs!"

Beca leant forward on the couch and put her head in her hands. She opened her mouth then closed it several times before smiling incredulously and shaking her head. Then she said finally spoke.

"She kissed me."

Jesse's eyes widened. His jaw went slack.

"When, how, why? Where?" he stuttered.

"Uh, yesterday."

"Just tell me everything."

Beca sighed.

"Okay."

* * *

Beca squelched into the changing rooms, her new white converse brown beyond return. P.E. was the bane of her life and it seemed even her P.E. teachers were out to get her, not just the competitive psycho bitches of her class.

It was 4.05pm, thirty minutes after school ended and everyone else in her class had left to go home. The dark changing rooms were empty and Beca dropped the bag of footballs down on the ground before sitting down on the bench for a moment and catching her breath.

For a second she thought she might cry, but she took a deep breath and it passed.

Why did she always end up having to collect the P.E. shit? Typical that the frickin rain had started to come down just as everyone else ditched her and gone inside. Not that she was friends with anyone in her gym class. Her t-shirt clung to her cold pale skin and she shivered.

"Hey!"

Beca snapped around but she knew exactly whose voice she had heard.

"Dude!" she exclaimed.

Chloe Beale was stood not five inches away from her, beaming at her with a smile that could power a city. Beca just stared for a moment, then she realised she was staring, and looked away, blushing.

"Oh um, hi, you uh shocked me," Beca managed to choke out, smiling awkwardly.

"I'm sorry. I was just taking a shower."

"Right."

Why were they stood so close together? Beca had barely said five words to her in her entire life.

Not that she didn't often find herself stood near Chloe thinking of things to say.

"So you got a pretty rough deal today huh?" Chloe said. Jeez her voice was so kind.

"Yeah."

Chloe Beale was looking at her lips.

"Um, what are you...doing?"

"Shh."

Chloe leaned in and kissed her.

* * *

"What on earth?!"

"I know!"

Beca had leapt up from the couch in the midst of retelling the story and now she was running her hands through her hair feverishly.

"Why would she do that?" Jesse asked, frowning as if he'd just found out the sky was no longer blue.

"I don't know!" Beca exclaimed. "Does she know I have had the hugest fattest most world shattering crush on her all my whole high school life? Since frickin freshman year! How did she know?

"She might not know."

"Why me?! She's not even gay I don't think, I mean she goes out with Tom Zuckerman!"

"I don't know what to tell you Beca. What was the kissing like?"

"It was...fucking amazing Jess'."

"Better than me?"

"Shut up."

* * *

Chloe pressed her pink lips to Beca's. Beca was so fucking confused for a more than just a moment, but Chloe didn't stop, she pulled Beca closer and Beca began to kiss her back slowly but surely, Chloe's hands losing themselves in Beca's rain matted hair, Beca instinctively wrapping her arms around Chloe's waist, feeling the curves of her body beneath her pastel blue cotton t-shirt. They stayed like this, entwined for a good ten more seconds. Their tongues didn't meet it didn't get any further. But Beca's insides were on fire.

And then Chloe broke off. She let go.

"What the hell...?"

Chloe's eyes were still closed but Beca was staring at her trying desperately to read her.

"See you later Beca."

Beca just stood there with red lips and messy hair for the next twenty minutes.

* * *

"This is insane."

"It is isn't it."

There were a few moments of silence before Beca flopped down on the chair and pulled out a pack of cigarettes.

"Don't smoke please," Jesse frowned at her but she just put the cigarette between her lips and fumbled with the lighter. "Beca..."

"I'm troubled!" she protested weakly, taking short feverish breaths.

She blew out a plume of smoke which Jesse wafted away. They sat in silence for a while.

"What are you going to do now?" Jesse asked.

"I don't know...there's not much I can do."

"This is so stupid!" Jesse exclaimed.

"I know!"

"What the hell!"

* * *

**A/N: Just a little lol one-shot for you guys...nothing special, I know, just getting started again after a big break**

**watch my band? just search: Einstein's LoveChild on youtube precisely with those spaces...lol #whatabeg**


	2. Chapter 2

"Jesse, I can't do this," Beca hissed urgently.

"Shut up it's cool! Chill!" he tried to reassure her, but Beca was turning around to leave.

It was Monday morning, three minutes before Maths. Maths was a lesson that Beca shared with Chloe. Holy. Shite.

"Come on you wuss," he implored, grabbing Beca's arm and leading her towards the classroom.

"Oh my gosh..."

The two of them walked in...And Beca released the breath she'd been holding all day.

"You see, it's cool, she's not even here yet!" Jesse muttered under his breath to her as they took their normal seat at the back of the class.

The class seemed pretty sleepy as the teacher at the front began to start taking the register. Beca stared at the clock.

9.00. 9.01. 9.02. 9.03. 9.04.

"She's avoiding me, clearly," Beca said mournfully to Jesse, when the entire class was assembled with one missing person.

"Don't flatter yourself b," Jesse smirked at her and Beca just glared at her 'friend'.

And then it happened.

Chloe's face appeared at the door.

Then she walked in.

"Sorry I'm late!" she said cheerfully, beaming at her friends.

"Holy shit," Beca whispered and Jesse just laughed.

Chloe was so attractive it hurt her brain. How did this even happen?

As Chloe took her seat there was a moment when Chloe's crystal blue eyes met Beca's wide fearful ones and Beca looked away instantly. Holy crap. On a sandwich.

"Jesse, how did this even happen?"

"I have no idea Becs. I really don't."

"Stop grinning like that! It's not funny!" Beca whispered angrily.

"Oh it's funny Beca," he said assuredly.

"Why?"

"You don't even realise how attractive you are that's the thing, you obsess over this girl and now you're in an absolute state because you don't seem to realise that it might be to do with the fact that you're actually really, really hot."

Beca just stared at Jesse. Then she started blushing.

"Um. Don't fuck with me Swanson."

"I'm not. It's one hundred percent truth."

Beca just looked away feeling a little weird inside. It felt like hope. And hope was a very dangerous thing.

* * *

The lesson ended and Beca and Jesse hung back to avoid bumping into Chloe.

"That could've been worse I guess," Beca said cheerfully when they finally walked out the door.

"Yeah, told you it'd be cool!"

"Hey you."

Beca spun around. What the frack. It was Chloe, stood there in full glory, leaning against the lockers with her red hair falling gracefully on her shoulders.

"Umm," seemed to be the only noise she could make.

Jesse gave her a look then waved as he walked off. Leaving. Beca. Alone. With. Chloe.

"Uh, hi," Beca said.

She awkwardly pulled at her fingers, barely able to look Chloe in the eye.

"You look nice today," Chloe said in a voice that sounded genuine.

"Um thankyou," Beca could feel herself going bright red and she hated it.

"Okay so about last p.e. lesson," Chloe began.

"Yeah," Beca smiled uncomfortably.

She didn't like how close Chloe was stood to her, even though there were students milling around them. Did this girl have literally NO boundaries?

"I guess I just felt like it," Chloe shrugged.

Beca didn't know what to say.

"What d'you mean?"

"You're pretty and I felt like kissing someone so."

"That's not normal..." Beca said. "You can't just come into my pathetic life, turn it upside down then just leave and act like it was nothing...that's not fair."

"Who said anything about leaving?" Chloe asked.

"Huh?"

"D'you want to hang out later?"

"Um."

"At my house?"

"Um."

"Seven thirty?"

"I barely know you and I don't know where you live..."

"Stop being so defensive you," Chloe teased. "Here," she slid her hand into Beca's pocket and retrieved her phone.

"This is my number."

Chloe handed her back the phone, smiled and walked off.

Beca looked down at her phone. Chloe had texted herself from Beca's phone. It said:**_ I can't wait to hang out tonight love from Beca xxxxxxxxxx_**

What the fuckkk even?


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's note: lool so apparently this is random but #yolotingz**

* * *

"I'm not going," Beca said down the phone. It was six thirty, and she was sat at home. Obsessing over her fringe. Because it wouldn't fucking lie flat!

"Yeah you are," Jesse said.

"No."

Beca sighed, and stood up again, her eyes raking over her outfit in the mirror for the tenth time. If she knew this would be happening then she would have put way more thought in when she got up. But she didn't want to change, because then it would look like she was making an extra special effort...and it wouldn't look like she was totally chill and hung out at people's houses all the time because she had so many friends...which was the look Beca was going for.

"Anyway. No," Beca said, realising she was still on the phone.

"Yes. And you have to snapchat me while you're there. This is the biggest gossip of the year. And I'm involved! My claim to fame!"

Beca frowned.

"Stop exploiting my life troubles as a way for you to get popular! I'm in emotional turmoil!"

"Becs, this is the best thing to ever happen to you don't even bullshit."

Beca couldn't hide a grin. It was slightly incredible. Even though it was totally confusing.

"Oh shit!"

"What?"

"Just poked myself in the eye with mascara, great, now I'm crying!"

Beca could hear Jesse laughing down the other side of the phone, and Beca laughed too, despite the intense pain. Who the fuck made mascara brushes so pointy?! For something that was used around people eyes you'd have thought the companies would have found a less fucking fatal shape for them.

"What if her parents are in? What if they _aren't_ in?"

"I don't know..."

Beca exhaled hard and lay back on her bed, crossing her arms.

"I can barely speak to her how am I sposed to spend a whole evening at her house?"

"Beca," Jesse said seriously down the phone.

"Save your questions for Jesus."

"I hate you."

"You'll be fine! Just try and bang her."

"Ew fuck off."

"Pssh ew, as if you don't dream about it every night."

Beca hung up abruptly.

It was six forty five. Time to leave...Holy shitt.

She went downstairs, and took a while deciding which shoes to wear. In the end she chose her military boots because they sort of went with her leather jacket. Or did they...? Beca swapped them for converse. But then swapped them back because converse took way too long to take on and off. Shit what socks was she wearing?

Beca left at seven in her best socks and her boots.

* * *

Okay so Chloe had a nice house, in a nice neighbourhood. A really nice house. In a really nice neighbourhood. But then Beca should've guessed that from how nice her clothes were...so she was rich too. Great. Just another reason why Beca didn't have a shot.

It took almost all of her courage to park, and she was certain she couldn't find any more courage to text Chloe she was outside. But by some miracle, she ended up outside Chloe's front door.

"Beca!"

The door swung open and Beca was knocked backwards forcefully by some ginger object colliding into her.

_No boundaries_! she thought to herself. Before she realised they were hugging. Hugging. It felt goood. _Stop being such a creep_!

"Umm hi," Beca was blushing already and looked down at her shoes when Chloe finally let her go.

"Hey, come in!" Chloe said brightly.

She grabbed Beca's hand and pulled her over the threshold and up the stairs, barely giving Beca enough time to look around.

"My parents are away in Indiana," Chloe said.

They were in Chloe's room now. The walls were light blue but everything else was pink. It was big and light, and her bed was huge. It looked like the kind of bedroom you saw in interior design magazines, except with way more posters on the wall. It was nice.

Beca's eyes immediately gravitated towards a guitar.

"You play guitar?"

"Oh, no I can't," Chloe said.

"But it's so easy."

Beca blushed, she realised how cocky that sounded. _Damn it Mitchell!_

"You can teach me then," Chloe smiled and she sat on her bed, patting the space next to her, gesturing for Beca to sit down.

It was weird to think that three days ago they didn't even speak. Three. _Days_. And now Beca was in her bedroom, sat on her bed.

Beca grabbed the guitar; she played an e chord but then awkwardly stopped.

"Show me a song," Chloe insisted.

"Erm...what song?"

"Any."

"I can't..." Beca blushed.

"Sure you can."

"Okay. You might not know it."

Beca started playing her favourite Belle & Sebastian song 'Get me away from here I'm dying'.

"Sing," Chloe whispered, biting her bottom lip and smiling. Beca could feel her gaze on her and they were so close she could practically feel her breath.

"No..."

"Sing!"

"Ok, ok."

So Beca sang to her. And it was awkward. But Chloe seemed impressed.

"That was beautiful."

"Um, thankyou," Beca said, looking down at the guitar.

Chloe put a finger under Beca's chin and turned her head gently. So they were looking at each other. Chloe had like this content little smile on her face. She was so gorgeous it was unreal.

"Anyway," Beca looked away...her heart was pounding.

"So, you wanna watch a film or something?" Chloe asked.

"Yeah okay."

Chloe grabbed her laptop and the two of them sat on the floor. Chloe put on (500) Days of Summer.

"So let's get to know each other," Chloe said, turning to face Beca with wide blue eyes.

"Okay. Um, hi my name's Beca."

Chloe laughed.

"I'm Chloe. Nice to meet you. What's your favourite colour?"

"Black, duh, what's yours?"

"Hmm."

"Don't say purple," Beca warned jokily.

"Whyy, purple's cute!"

"You're such a girl."

Beca smiled properly for the first time. She was starting to chill out. Then Chloe's leg brushed up on hers. And she died again.

"Tell me more," Chloe insisted.

"What d'you wanna know?" Beca asked.

"First kiss?"

"You don't wanna know," Beca laughed.

"Yeah I do! Why, who?"

"Um, Jesse, in freshman year. He sort of lunged at me it wasn't very nice," Beca said.

"That sounds greatt."

"Yeah. What about you?"

Beca asked but she wasn't sure she really wanted to hear.

"It was Aubrey in middle school."

"No way!" Beca was genuinely shocked.

"That is classified information that you are forbidden from sharing though."

"I won't, I won't."

"Pinky promise?"

"Pinky promise."

Beca smiled at Chloe.

"That's ridonk."

"You really just said ridonk?"

"Little did you know I'm actually crunk."

"Oh my gosh."

Beca laughed.

"So, uh, did you always want to kiss me in the changing rooms or was it just like, a spur of the moment thing?" Beca found herself saying.

Chloe smiled coyly and shrugged.

"I guess I'd noticed you for a while," Chloe said non-committally.

"Really, how long?"

"I don't know."

"Surre."

Chloe hit Beca playfully.

"I don't know! Don't act like you don't like me too."

"Pssh, what? No..."

"Mhmm, I see you staring all the time babe."

"Piss off..."

Beca was blushing a lot now and Chloe was just grinning like it was hilarious.

"It's cute," Chloe said.

"I am cute."

"Mhmm, kiss me then."

"What...no..."

"Joking! You literally looked so scared oh my gosh!"

"You're a bitch."

Their conversation lulled a little and they turned to watch the film a little, it was the scene were Summer kissed Tom in the copy room.

And that's when Chloe slid her hand into Beca's. That's also when Beca's heart spazzed out completely and started beating at about a million times per minute. Because their fingers were laced together. Like they were made to fit together.

"What's your favourite film?" Chloe asked.

"Uhmm."

"What?"

"I'm not exactly a film fan really..."

"Why did you agree to watch then?" Chloe laughed.

Beca shrugged at looked down at where their hands were entwined. Chloe was slowly tracing circles on Beca's palm with her thumb.

"Your hands are so small and cute," Chloe said.

"Thanks."

They spent the rest of the evening talking about crap and generally flirting, until it somehow got to nine thirty and Beca realised her mom would be worried.

"I should get going," Beca said quietly.

Chloe had snuggled into Beca's chest over the course of the evening, and Beca had an arm around her shoulders. It was literally the most comfortable and yet also the most uncomfortable she had been in her whole entire life.

"Okay."

They headed downstairs, giggling when Beca tripped over a shoe.

"So, see you tomorrow," Chloe said.

"Yeah."

There was a while when they just stood there, Beca with her hand on the front door handle.

The air had turned pretty heavy between them. With pure anticipation.

"Okay bye," Beca said breaking the tension, and opened the door and turned to leave.

She waved and pulled the door shut behind her.

And headed to her car.

"Holy shit," she exhaled, before driving home.


End file.
